W labiryncie czasu
by Cala1
Summary: Fanfiction in Polish. Spoiler: after II season, The End Of The World, some facts were changed


W labiryncie czasu br  
br  
Roswellbr  
TeraŸniejszoœæbr  
br  
Znudzona Isabel kolejn¹ noc wêdrowa³a po cudzych snach. Jak zwykle, najpierw odwiedzi³a sny swoich przyjació³. Ale te tylko pog³êbi³y jej stan ducha. Bo czy mo¿na siê rozerwaæ wchodz¹c do snów Maxa i Liz? Nie, bo ka¿de œni o drugim. Nuda! br  
Kyle œni³ o jakichœ buddyjskich kiczach, o spokoju ducha i innych kretynizmach. br  
Lekkie o¿ywienie nast¹pi³o w œnie Marii. Issy nigdy nie podejrzewa³a, ¿e dziewczyna Michaela tak nienawidzi swojego kuzyna i potrafi byæ tak okrutna. W ka¿dym razie Isabel by³a rozbawiona, wrêcz radosna, na sam¹ myœl, ¿e jutro podejdzie do Marii i zapyta j¹, czy faktycznie rozci¹ganie ko³em jest lepsze od laleczek woodoo... br  
Isabel siêgnê³a po kronikê szkoln¹. br  
Spojrza³a na zdjêcie Michaela. br  
"Ciekawe, o czym œni nasz kosmiczny twardziel", pomyœla³a. br  
Dotknê³a fotografii przyjaciela. br  
br  
*B³ysk*br  
br  
Pustynia. br  
br  
Ma³y ch³opiec biegnie przed siebie. br  
Strach. br  
Chroniæ Zana! br  
"O czym on œni?" br  
br  
*B³ysk*br  
br  
Kabina inkubacyjna. br  
br  
Ma³y ch³opiec chce wyjœæ na zewn¹trz. Ogl¹da siê za siebie. br  
Niepokój. br  
Dwójka innych dzieci trzyma siê za rêce i patrzy na czwarty inkubator. br  
Jak dobrze, ¿e oni nic nie pamiêtaj¹. br  
Muszê pozbyæ siê tego co wiem. br  
Muszê chroniæ Zana! br  
br  
*B³ysk*br  
br  
Isabel ocknê³a siê z sennego transu. Spojrza³a na zdjêcie Michaela. br  
"O czym on œni³?", pomyœla³a. "Wygl¹da³o to na nasze wyjœcie z inkubatorów, ale ja pamiêtam to trochê inaczej..." br  
br  
Nazajutrzbr  
Crushdown Cafebr  
br  
- Michael... Co ci siê dzisiaj œni³o? br  
- Czemu pytasz? br  
- Z ciekawoœci... br  
- Nic. Mnie nigdy nic siê nie œni... Nie pamiêtam dlaczego. br  
Michael wzruszy³ ramionami. Zauwa¿y³ Mariê. Przeprosi³ Issy i podszed³ do swojej dziewczyny. Obj¹³ j¹ ramieniem i poca³owa³. Razem wyszli na zaplecze. br  
Isabel patrzy³a za odchodz¹c¹ par¹. br  
"Coœ jest nie tak..." br  
Issy rozejrza³a siê za bratem. Musia³a z kimœ porozmawiaæ o tym, co widzia³a we œnie Michaela. br  
Zobaczy³a Maxa przy ich stoliku. Czeka³ na Liz. Kiedy Isabel podesz³a do niego, w³aœnie koñczy³ rysowaæ gigantyczne serce na karteczce... br  
- Max, mo¿emy pogadaæ? br  
- Jasne siostrzyczko. Co siê sta³o? br  
- Chodzi³am wczoraj po snach... br  
- Œwietnie... Ty chyba jesteœ uzale¿niona... br  
Isabel puœci³a ten komentarz mimo uszu. br  
- Wesz³am do snu Michaela. br  
- I co? Chcesz ze mn¹ rozmawiaæ, bo œni³ sproœnoœci o Marii? A mo¿e o Liz, skoro to ze mn¹ gadasz? br  
- Och przestañ! To, ¿e ty œnisz o swojej czarnow³osej ksiê¿niczce nie znaczy, ¿e on te¿ musi... Ale nie o to mi chodzi... br  
- Wiêc? br  
- Problem w tym, ¿e to, co widzia³am, nie by³o jego snem. Michael twierdzi, ¿e nie miewa snów. br  
- W takim razie widzia³aœ jego wspomnienia. br  
- To jeszcze nie wszystko. Powiedzia³, ¿e nie pamiêta, dlaczego nie ma snów. br  
- I? br  
- Powiedzia³, ¿e NIE PAMIÊTA. Z regu³y... Powinien powiedzieæ, ¿e nie wie... br  
- Issy, przesadzasz... Daj spokój i nie nawiedzaj ju¿ nikogo w snach... br  
br  
*B³ysk*br  
br  
Pustyniabr  
W pobli¿u drogi. br  
br  
Ma³y, nagi ch³opiec stoi naprzeciw zielonookiej dziewczynki, w bia³ej sukience. Ona delikatnie dotyka skroni i patrzy na ch³opca. br  
- Rath, jak bêdziesz chcia³ to odzyskaæ, to po prostu mnie wezwij. br  
- Dziêki... To bardzo wa¿ne... br  
- Wiem. Pamiêtam. br  
br  
*B³ysk*br  
br  
Michael usiad³ na ³ó¿ku. W³o¿y³ g³owê w d³onie. To by³ ju¿ drugi jego sen. O dwa za du¿o. On nie miewa³ snów. Wiêc co to by³o? Wizje? I kim by³a ta dziewczynka? Nazwa³a go Rath... Tak nazywa³ siê jego sobowtór z Nowego Yorku... Ale dziewczyna mówi³a do niego. By³ tego pewien... br  
Tak mia³ na imiê w poprzednim ¿yciu! Na Antarze. br  
"A gdyby tak..." br  
Porozmawia z Maxem. Albo nie. Od razu zacznie siê wym¹drzaæ. Popatrzy tym swoim wszechwiedz¹cym spojrzeniem. Odezwie siê mentorskim g³osem. ¯e to tylko sen i takie tam... Max potrafi cz³owieka... Kosmitê zdo³owaæ. br  
- A mo¿e masz coœ co mo¿e mi... Nam siê przydaæ... Szkoda, ¿e nie wiem kim jesteœ, ani co takiego wiesz... Chcia³bym siê dowiedzieæ... br  
br  
Los Angelesbr  
TeraŸniejszoœæbr  
br  
M³oda dziewczyna zerwa³a siê z ³ó¿ka w œrodku nocy. G³owa bola³a j¹, jakby stado wœciek³ych koni postanowi³o przegalopowaæ akurat pod jej czaszk¹. Zacisnê³a rêce na skroniach. br  
- Rath! Przestañ krzyczeæ! Przyjadê! Ale proszê! Zamilcz!!! br  
Chwilê jeszcze bola³a j¹ g³owa. Widzia³a ró¿ne obrazy, z których ¿aden nie by³ jej wspomnieniem. Kiedy ból zel¿a³, otar³a czo³o. Przymknê³a oczy w zamyœleniu. br  
- Tylko mi powiedz gdzie... br  
Odpowiedzia³a jej cisza. br  
- Zaczniemy od pocz¹tku... br  
br  
Roswellbr  
TeraŸniejszoœæbr  
br  
- Michael, sprawdŸ w tamtym pudle. br  
- Panie Valenti, po co panu tyle rzeczy? br  
- Wiêkszoœæ to stare zdjêcia, ale gdzieœ tu powinny byæ dokumenty mojego ojca, na temat, który nas szczególnie interesuje... br  
- Spójrzmy prawdzie w oczy. Na temat kosmitów, których przecie¿ nie ma. Wszyscy to wiedz¹. br  
- Tak Michael. Masz racjê. Wszyscy to wiedz¹... br  
Wszyscy wybuchnêli œmiechem. brv  
br  
Od kilku godzin by³y szeryf, jego syn, Michael i Maria, przekopywali siê przez tony pude³, które do tej pory sta³y na strychu. A wszystko przez œmieræ Valentiego Seniora. Trzeba by³o uporz¹dkowaæ rzeczy zostawione, niejako w spadku. Maj¹c w perspektywie ca³y dzieñ wœród zakurzonych papierów, Kyle postara³ siê przynajmniej o towarzystwo. Michael by³, mo¿na powiedzieæ, zaprzyjaŸniony z dawnym szeryfem, a Maria... Kobieca rêka mog³a siê przydaæ. Tak przynajmniej twierdzi³ ojciec Kyle'a. br  
br  
Michael zaj¹³ siê zawartoœci¹ kolejnego pud³a. br  
Zdjêcia. Tony zdjêæ. "Kosmiczny twardziel" stara³ siê z ca³ych si³ zachowaæ powagê. Gestem przywo³a³ Mariê. Ta podesz³a i zajrza³a ch³opakowi przez ramiê. Z ka¿dym kolejnym zdjêciem Maria coraz bardziej dusi³a siê ze œmiechu. br  
br  
Ma³y Kyle ubrany jedynie w kapelusz kowbojski. br  
br  
Szeryf przebrany za pasterkê (w pe³nym makija¿u). br  
br  
Szeryf sikaj¹cy przy drodze i ma³y Kyle naœladuj¹cy go tu¿ obok. br  
br  
Przy ostatnim zdjêciu Michael i Maria niemal tarzali siê po pod³odze. Kyle mia³ ochotê zapaœæ siê pod ziemiê, zaœ by³y szeryf... Wyrwa³ kosmicie swoj¹ fotografiê i wrzuci³ do kosza. Optymistycznie nastawiona para, przygotowana na najlepsz¹ rozrywkê, spojrza³a na nastêpne zdjêcie. br  
br  
Ma³y Kyle, Szeryf, jakaœ kobieta i... Dziewczynka. br  
br  
Michael natychmiast spowa¿nia³. Przyjrza³ siê postaci. Kucyki z kokardami, ta sama bia³a sukienka... To by³a Ona. br  
- Kto to? Ja j¹ chyba znam... br  
Kyle przyjrza³ siê fotografii. br  
- To moja ciotka Joyce i jej córka Gina. Nie mo¿esz znaæ ¿adnej z nich, bo mieszkaj¹ na sta³e w Los Angeles. Ostatnim razem odwiedza³y nas jakieœ dziesiêæ lat temu. br  
- Mogê wam nawet powiedzieæ dok³adnie, kiedy. By³y w Roswell, kiedy wyszed³em z komory inkubacyjnej. Wiem, bo spotka³em wtedy t¹ dziewczynkê, Ginê. br  
Pozostali spojrzeli po sobie. Nie znali historii Michaela. Max i Isabel nie pamiêtali za du¿o, ale wszystko co mogli, opowiedzieli przyjacio³om. Michael zawsze twierdzi³, ¿e nic nie pamiêta, a teraz serwowa³ im takie rewelacje. br  
Ciszê, pe³n¹ konsternacji, przerwa³ dzwonek do drzwi. Wszyscy podskoczyli na równe nogi. Kosmita ubieg³ resztê i skierowa³ siê do drzwi ze s³owami: "ja otworzê". Wyszed³ z pokoju pozostawiaj¹c zdziwionych ziemian wœród stosów starych zdjêæ i dokumentów, ¿ywcem wyjêtych ze strefy 51. br  
Gdy otworzy³ drzwi, zobaczy³ dziewczynê. Mia³a kasztanowe w³osy i... Zielone oczy. Obok niej sta³a podró¿na torba. br  
Ich oczy spotka³y siê. br  
br  
*B³ysk*br  
br  
Rath rozgl¹da³ siê wokó³ zdenerwowany. Us³ysza³ odg³os od strony drogi. Schowa³ siê za du¿ym g³azem. br  
- Mamo, ja muszê siusiu! br  
- Dobrze kochanie. Wujek zatrzyma siê, a ty idŸ za tamten g³az. Poczekamy. br  
Rathis przygotowa³ siê do ataku, gdy zobaczy³ ma³¹, zielonook¹ dziewczynkê, w bia³ej sukience, wychodz¹c¹ zza g³azu. Spojrza³a na niego zaskoczona. PóŸniej na jej twarzy pojawi³ siê uœmiech. br  
- Czeœæ, jestem Gina, a ty jesteœ go³y. br  
Rath poczu³ siê trochê zdezorientowany. By³ dzieckiem, tego nie da³o siê ukryæ, a jej reakcja by³a typowo dzieciêca, ale... Z tym co wiedzia³ nie potrafi³ zareagowaæ jak zwyk³e dziecko. br  
- Jestem Rath i dopiero siê urodzi³em. br  
- Jesteœ go³y i g³upi. Bocian by ciê nie uniós³. Jesteœ za du¿y. br  
br  
*B³ysk*br  
br  
- Gina... br  
- Rath... br  
br  
Gina objê³a Michaela za szyjê. Ten wtuli³ twarz w jej w³osy. By³ zdziwiony swoj¹ reakcj¹. Nie zna³ tej dziewczyny. Spotka³ j¹ tylko raz w ¿yciu, ponad dziesiêæ lat temu. Nawet nie pamiêta³ szczegó³ów tamtego spotkania, a mimo to czu³, ¿e osoba, któr¹ przytula³, by³a mu w specyficzny sposób bliska. br  
br  
- Michael? Co ty wyrabiasz? br  
Kosmita natychmiast odsun¹³ siê od goœcia. Obejrza³ siê i zobaczy³ to, czego najbardziej siê obawia³ - Mariê. Sta³a w drzwiach pokoju razem z Kylem i by³ym szeryfem. By³a równie zaniepokojona tym, co zobaczy³a, co zdenerwowana. Jej ch³opak obejmowa³ inn¹ dziewczynê. ¯eby chocia¿ by³a piêkna! Ale ona by³a najwy¿ej przeciêtna... A on, mimo to j¹ obejmowa³! Michael spojrza³ na przyjació³, a potem na Ginê. br  
- Mówi³em wam, ¿e j¹ znam. br  
Kyle uœmiechn¹³ siê z³oœliwie. br  
- Tak. Przed chwil¹ widzieliœmy, jak bardzo j¹ znasz... br  
- Zamilcz kretynie. br  
Gina zbli¿y³a siê do kosmity i wyszepta³a mu do ucha: br  
- Rath... Jakby ci to... Mój wujek poluje na takich, jak ty... Nie jesteœ tu bezpieczny... br  
- Gina, spokojnie. Twoja rodzina wie o wszystkim. Pomagaj¹ nam... br  
Dziewczyna powiod³a podejrzliwie wzrokiem po obecnych. Chwilê siê zastanowi³a. br  
- Jestem g³odna. Przejecha³am kawa³ drogi. Mo¿e pozwolicie mi wejœæ? br  
Roz³adowa³a sytuacjê. Maria poczu³a do niej sympatiê, choæ jeszcze przed chwil¹ mia³a ochotê wydrapaæ jej oczy... br  
- Zadzwoniê po resztê. Powinni to us³yszeæ. br  
Michael skierowa³ siê do telefonu i zadzwoni³ do Evansów. br  
br  
- Poznajcie siê. Gina Valenti, Max i Isabel Evansowie. br  
- Zan i Vilandra... br  
- Sk¹d..? br  
- Po kolei. Usi¹dŸmy, bo to za d³uga historia, ¿eby j¹ opowiadaæ na stoj¹co. br  
br  
Usiedli. Michael, Gina, Kyle, Valenti, Max, Isabel i Maria. Kiedy Gina zaczê³a opowiadaæ wszystko sta³o siê jasne. Zna³a ca³¹ historiê Królewskiej Czwórki. Isabel tak¿e zrozumia³a nareszcie sny Michaela. Zaœ opowieœæ Giny dosz³a do momentu zdrady... br  
br  
Usiedli. Michael, Gina, Kyle, Valenti, Max, Isabel i Maria. Wszyscy spojrzeli wyczekuj¹co na Ginê. Jej twarz mia³a wyraz zdecydowania. br  
- Nic wam nie powiem. Nie w obecnoœci tej zdrajczyni. br  
Wskaza³a palcem na Issy. Kosmitka poczu³a siê zmieszana. Wszyscy wiedzieli o tym, co zrobi³a jako Vilandra, ale ¿e wie o tym ca³kiem obca osoba... To zupe³nie j¹ dobi³o. Napiêcie wzrasta³o. Michael próbowa³ jakoœ to naprawiæ. br  
- Gina... To by³o na Antar... br  
- Rath! Przestañ! Nie broñ jej, bo nawet nie pamiêtasz. Ja pamiêtam. Ka¿d¹ minutê twojego ¿ycia. Pamiêtam te¿ ostatni¹ osobê, któr¹ widzia³eœ, nim sztylet zatopi³ siê w twoje serce. Nie zgadniesz kto... Twoja piêkna Vilandra! Niedosz³a ¿oneczka, której tak bronisz! Ona ciê zabi³a! br  
Michaela wmurowa³o. Spogl¹da³ to na Ginê, to na Isabel, która wydawa³a siê równie zaskoczona, co on sam. Nie wspominaj¹c o pozosta³ych. Napiêcie siêgnê³o zenitu. br  
br  
Roswellbr  
Przysz³oœæbr  
br  
- To nie mo¿e siê wydarzyæ. br  
- Maxwell... br  
- Michael, obie mo¿liwoœci rzeczywistoœci nie sprzyjaj¹ naszym planom. br  
- Wiem. Ale ja muszê spotkaæ Ginê. Muszê przekazaæ jej moje wspomnienia. Ty nawet nie wiesz, jakie to wa¿ne. br  
- Pamiêtam. Mówi³eœ mi to ju¿ kilka razy. Ale nie mo¿emy dopuœciæ do œmierci Isabel. Je¿eli to dla ciebie takie wa¿ne, to jak inaczej chcesz powstrzymaæ Ginê przed wyjawieniem wszystkiego na forum? br  
- Nie wiem... br  
- A mo¿e masz pomys³ jak powstrzymaæ j¹ przed wykrzyczeniem zdrady prosto w oczy Issy? br  
- Tego te¿ nie wiem. br  
Siedzieli w Crushdown Cafe. By³o ich tylko dwóch. Dwóch Antarejczyków, z czwórki, która przylecia³a. I chcieli temu zapobiec. Nie mogli pozwoliæ, by Isabel zginê³a. A w obu znanym im wariantach czasoprzestrzeni siostra Maxa umiera³a. W ka¿dym przypadku powodem, agresorem i katem by³a Gina Valenti i to co pamiêta³a. Z jakiegoœ powodu Michael nie chcia³ powiedzieæ, dlaczego to takie wa¿ne, aby Gina dosta³a jego wspomnienia. br  
- Maxwell. To naprawdê wa¿ne. Ona musi je dostaæ, a potem oddaæ mnie. To konieczne. Dla nas wszystkich. br  
- Dla Isabel tak¿e?! br  
W g³osie Maxa s³ychaæ by³o rozgoryczenie. br  
- Przestañ! Mœcisz siê na mnie, za coœ, czego nie zrobi³em! Nie tak zachowuje siê prawdziwy przywódca! Tak reaguje zapatrzony w siebie smarkacz! br  
- Przestañcie siê k³óciæ! br  
Obaj kosmici spojrzeli w kierunku wchodz¹cej Liz. Kobieta odgarnê³a grzywkê z oczu i spojrza³a na przyjació³. br  
- Kyle mówi, ¿e mamy dzieñ, nim Skórowie do nas dotr¹. Wiêc jeœli chcecie jakoœ zaradziæ œmierci Isabel, to nie macie du¿o czasu. br  
- Dziêki Liz, ale nie wiemy, co robiæ. br  
- Ja w³aœnie w tej sprawie. br  
- Kochanie, chcesz powiedzieæ, ¿e znasz sposób? br  
- Max... Pamiêtasz, jak zobaczy³eœ mnie z Kylem, w ³ó¿ku? br  
Max skrzywi³ siê na wspomnienie tego przykrego faktu. Rozmowa zaczê³a wchodziæ na kruchy lód i Michael postanowi³ siê nie wtr¹caæ. Na razie. br  
- Zrobi³am to, bo powiedzia³eœ, ¿e zginiemy, jeœli nie przestaniesz mnie kochaæ. br  
- Nigdy nic takiego nie mówi³em! br  
- Mówi³eœ. Ty z naszej przysz³oœci. Tamtej. br  
Michael spojrza³ na Maxa i doszed³ do wniosku, ¿e czas dorzuciæ swoje trzy grosze. br  
- Faktycznie. Maria coœ tam wspomina³a, ale nie wpad³em na to wczeœniej. Moglibyœmy odstawiæ podobny "myk"...br  
Max spiorunowa³ go wzrokiem. br  
- Wiedzia³eœ?! br  
- Tak, ale nie mog³eœ siê dowiedzieæ. To jakieœ tam problemy, których nie kapujê... br  
- Przemyœla³am to. Skonsultowa³am siê z tym geniuszkiem fizycznym, z którym chodzi³am na chemiê. Jackiem Sommersonem. br  
- I co? br  
- Jack twierdzi, ¿e rzeczywistoœæ ma nieskoñczon¹ iloœæ mo¿liwoœci. Operuj¹c i wp³ywaj¹c na teraŸniejszoœæ, kszta³tujemy przysz³oœæ. Jedyne, co nie ulega zmianie to przesz³oœæ. Jednak, gdy zmienimy przesz³oœæ, to "teraz" nie musi wygl¹daæ tak, jak nam siê wydaje. br  
- Wybacz Liz. Byæ mo¿e Max coœ zrozumia³, ale mnie to trzeba jakimœ normalnym jêzykiem. Najpierw mówisz, ¿e przesz³oœci nie da siê zmieniæ, a potem, ¿e trzeba... br  
- Musisz... Inaczej. Trzeba cofn¹æ siê w czasie. Wtedy przesz³oœæ stanie siê teraŸniejszoœci¹ i bêdzie mo¿na j¹ zmieniæ. br  
- No to na co czekamy? Zmieñmy co trzeba i wracajmy! br  
- Michael, to nie takie proste. Kiedy tamten Max zmieni³ co trzeba, jego teraŸniejszoœæ przesta³a istnieæ. On te¿. br  
- Umar³em? br  
- Nie Max. On po prostu znikn¹³. Nigdy nie istnia³. br  
- Pokrêcone. Maxwell, ustalmy dwie rzeczy. Co zmienimy i kto wybiera siê na wycieczkê... br  
- A jeœli spotkasz Ginê w innych okolicznoœciach? Nie wiedz¹c kim jest? br  
- ¯e niby nie rozpoznam jej? To nie wypali. Rozpoznaliœmy siê w momencie, kiedy nasze oczy siê spotka³y. br  
- A jeœli zablokuje siê jej dostêp do twoich wspomnieñ, to nie bêdzie pamiêtaæ Vilandry, Zana... Nie bêdzie te¿ mo¿e mia³a dostêpu do zdolnoœci... br  
br  
*B³ysk*br  
br  
- Rath! Przestañ! Nie broñ jej, bo nawet nie pamiêtasz. Ja pamiêtam. Ka¿d¹ minutê twojego ¿ycia. Pamiêtam te¿ ostatni¹ osobê, któr¹ widzia³eœ, nim sztylet zatopi³ siê w twoje serce. Nie zgadniesz kto... Twoja piêkna Vilandra! Niedosz³a ¿oneczka, której tak bronisz! Ona ciê zabi³a! br  
Napiêcie siêgnê³o zenitu. Po twarzy Giny sp³ywa³y ³zy. br  
- Nie pamiêtasz Rath... Nie pamiêtasz, ale ja ci przypomnê! br  
Zamknê³a oczy. Przez g³owê Michaela zaczê³y przelatywaæ obrazy. Nie, nie obrazy. Wspomnienia. Jego w³asne. br  
br  
*B³ysk*br  
br  
- Rathisie, musisz oddaæ swoj¹ wiedzê, bo inaczej wszystko pójdzie na marne. br  
- Ale Nasedo... Przecie¿ po coœ zosta³a mi ona dana. br  
- Odzyskasz j¹, ale teraz musisz znaleŸæ kogoœ, kto przyjmie na siebie ten ciê¿ar. br  
- A ty? br  
- Ja nie mogê. Moja struktura na to nie pozwala... br  
- Ale dlaczego? br  
- Bo inaczej Zan bêdzie polega³ na tobie, a nie na swoich zdolnoœciach przywódczych. Musisz chroniæ Zana, a on sobie nie poradzi, je¿eli nauczy siê polegaæ TYLKO na tobie. Ciebie mo¿e kiedyœ brakn¹æ. br  
- Rozumiem. Chroniæ Zana... br  
Rath wyszed³. br  
Hologram znikn¹³. br  
br  
*B³ysk*br  
br  
- Zan! Uciekaj! br  
- Rath! Gdzie Ava?! br  
- Nie ¿yje! Mam jej DNA! Spokojnie, damy radê! br  
Kolejny wybuch wstrz¹sn¹³ pa³acem. br  
- Zan! Do cholery! Jesteœ królem! Musisz ¿yæ! br  
br  
*B³ysk*br  
br  
- Gina, ja ciê nie bêdê pamiêtaæ... br  
- Nie martw siê g³upi kosmito. Jeœli mnie wezwiesz, to znaczy, ¿e jednak mnie sobie przypomnisz... br  
- Jak na ma³¹ dziewczynkê, jesteœ bardzo bystra. br  
- Wiem. A ty jesteœ g³upi. I jesteœ kosmit¹. br  
br  
*B³ysk*br  
br  
- Dobranoc Rathy. Czekaj na mnie w niebie, kochanie. br  
- Vil... Ty... br  
- Tak, ja. br  
Ciemnoœæ. br  
br  
*B³ysk*br  
br  
- Isabel... Ty mnie... To znaczy, Vilandra... br  
- Mówi³am ci Rath... Ale teraz za to zap³aci... br  
Gina skierowa³a sw¹ d³oñ w kierunku Isabel. W jednej chwili b³ysnê³o, zaœ w drugiej Issy le¿a³a na pod³odze w ka³u¿y krwi. Max stara³ siê j¹ uzdrowiæ, ale obra¿enia by³y zbyt rozleg³e... Spojrza³ z nienawiœci¹ na Ginê. br  
- Zabi³aœ j¹! br  
Ofiar¹ kolejnego "b³ysku" by³a Gina Valenti... Ona te¿ ju¿ nie wsta³a... br  
br  
*B³ysk*br  
br  
- Michael? br  
Kosmita wyrwa³ siê z zamyœlenia. Max i Liz wpatrywali siê w niego z oczekiwaniem. br  
- To dobry pomys³... Trzeba mi powiedzieæ, ¿ebym zablokowa³ Ginê... Dobra. No to ruszam. br  
Michael zacz¹³ siê zbieraæ. Liz pos³a³a Maxowi znacz¹ce spojrzenie. On zrozumia³. br  
- Michael, obawiam siê, ¿e nie mo¿esz lecieæ. Nie mo¿esz spotkaæ siê ze sob¹. To siê Ÿle skoñczy. Obawiam siê, ¿e je¿eli ma siê udaæ, to ja muszê to zrobiæ. I z tego co siê tu dowiedzia³em to bêdzie drugi raz... br  
- Dobra. ChodŸmy do Granilithu... br  
br  
- Max... Powodzenia... br  
- Liz... Kocham ciê, wiesz o tym. br  
- Maxwell... br  
Max spojrza³ na przyjaciela. br  
- Max przedstaw siê mi jako Zan. Wtedy jeszcze tak o tobie myœla³em... I zwracaj siê do mnie Rath. br  
- Jasne... br  
Dwaj przyjaciele uœcisnêli sobie d³onie. Max poca³owa³ jeszcze na po¿egnanie swoj¹ ukochan¹. Podszed³ do Granilithu. Obejrza³ siê, po czym dotkn¹³ powierzchni artefaktu. B³ysnê³o i po chwili, by³ ju¿ we wnêtrzu Granilithu. Nim zd¹¿yli siê zorientowaæ znikn¹³. br  
- Powodzenia Maxwell... br  
Roswellbr  
Przesz³oœæbr  
br  
" Chroniæ Zana!" br  
Ma³y ch³opiec szed³ przez pustyniê. Musia³ znaleŸæ kogoœ kto przej¹³by jego wiedzê... To by³o bardzo wa¿ne... Nasedo tak powiedzia³. W pewnej chwili poczu³ czyj¹œ obecnoœæ. br  
" Czy to mo¿liwe, ¿eby tak szybko nas znaleŸli?" br  
Obejrza³ siê. Ujrza³ przed sob¹ mê¿czyznê w skórzanej kurtce. Jego czarne w³osy siêga³y do ramion... Kogoœ mu przypomina³... br  
- Rath... Spokojnie, to ja, Zan. br  
- K³amiesz! Zan dopiero co wyszed³ z inkubatora. br  
- Rath, naprawdê jestem Zanem. Z przysz³oœci. br  
- Dlaczego mam ci wierzyæ? br  
- Wys³uchaj mnie. Spotkasz dziewczynkê, Ginê Valenti. Dasz jej swoje wspomnienia. Ale musisz za³o¿yæ jej blokadê. Ona nie mo¿e mieæ dostêpu do tego co jej poka¿esz. To bardzo wa¿ne. Od tego zale¿y przysz³oœæ Vilandry. Jej ¿ycie... br  
- Ona mnie zbi³a! br  
- Tak, ale nie by³a wtedy sob¹. Jeœli ona zginie, zginie te¿ osoba, która bêdzie ci bardzo bliska. br  
- Nie szkodzi. br  
- Ja tak¿e bêdê w niebezpieczeñstwie. br  
" Chroniæ Zana" br  
Twarz ma³ego Ratha przybra³a zabawny wyraz dzieciêcego uporu... br  
- Dobrze, Wasza Wysokoœæ. Jak ka¿esz. br  
br  
Roswell, br  
TeraŸniejszoœæbr  
br  
- Liz, jak d³ugo mamy czekaæ? br  
- Nie wiem Michael, nie mam pojêcia. br  
- A jak wróci, jeœli mu siê nie powiedzie? br  
Liz spojrza³a przera¿ona na Michaela. Straci³a Maxa. br  
- Myœlisz, ¿e mu siê uda³o? br  
- Wci¹¿ tu stoimy... Chyba teraz moja kolej... br  
- Powodzenia Michael... br  
Liz objê³a swojego przyjaciela. Michael powtórzy³ operacjê, któr¹ wykona³ przed momentem Max i po chwili Liz by³a sama. br  
br  
Roswell, br  
TeraŸniejszoœæ... br  
Kilka dni wczeœniejbr  
br  
Pojawi³ siê w b³ysku. Obok Granilithu. Wszystko wygl¹da³o jak przed chwil¹... Tylko nie by³o Liz. Rozejrza³ siê. Nie by³o ró¿nicy. Czy on w ogóle siê przeniós³? I co teraz? Mo¿e powinien komuœ zdradziæ swoj¹ obecnoœæ... Komu? Sobie nie mo¿e, choæ by³oby to najskuteczniejsze... Do Giny nie pójdzie bo, nie wiadomo, czy Max wykona³ misjê... Isabel? Przecie¿ to o ni¹ chodzi. G³upota. br  
Mo¿e powinien zrobiæ tak jak wtedy Max i iœæ do ukochanej... Chocia¿ Maria mog³aby nie zrozumieæ. Liz! Biedaczka ma i bêdzie mieæ w³asne problemy. Kto wie, czy nie powa¿niejsze od pomagania kolejnemu kosmicie z przysz³oœci. Kyle te¿ nie wchodzi³ w grê. Gdyby Tess wci¹¿ tu by³a, to co innego, ale oczywiœcie brak mu by³o szczêœcia... A szkoda. Zosta³ mu Valenti. Zaufaæ mu? br  
Ju¿ mia³ ruszaæ w odpowiednim kierunku, Kiedy us³ysza³ jak ktoœ wchodzi do kabiny inkubacyjnej, tu¿ przed pomieszczeniem Granilithu. Los podj¹³ decyzjê za Michaela. br  
br  
- Max, czy myœlisz, ¿e powinniœmy tu przychodziæ? br  
- Ale¿ Liz. Dlaczego nie? Tu mo¿emy byæ sami. br  
Cisza. br  
- Max, ja muszê ju¿ iœæ. Mam zmianê w barze. br  
- Mo¿esz siê spóŸniæ. To interes twoich rodziców. br  
- Tak, ale Maria ma randkê z Michaelem.. Jeœli jej to uniemo¿liwiê, to mnie znienawidzi. Wiesz jak za nim szaleje... br  
- Tak... br  
- Muszê lecieæ. br  
Cisza. Kroki. Jednej osoby. Kto wyszed³? br  
Postanowi³ zaryzykowaæ. Wchodz¹c zobaczy³ Maxa. Odetchn¹³. Chyba jednak wyjawi wszystko jemu. br  
- Maxwell... br  
Max odwróci³ siê b³yskawicznie, przygotowany do obrony. Kiedy rozpozna³ Michaela, opuœci³ d³oñ. Ale jego zdziwienie nie minê³o. Bo Michael, którego widzia³ przed sob¹ nie by³ Michaelem, Którego widzia³ nieca³e dwie godziny temu... br  
- Michael? To ty? br  
- Maxwell... Mamy problem. Musisz mi pomóc... br  
br  
Roswell, br  
TeraŸniejszoœæbr  
- Maxwell... Mamy problem. Musisz mi pomóc...Max popatrzy³ na Michaela. Nie mia³ w¹tpliwoœci. Mê¿czyzna przed nim, to by³ jego przyjaciel. Starszy o ponad 20 lat. Z twarz¹ pokryt¹ bliznami, bardziej umiêœniony i inaczej ubrany, ale to wci¹¿ by³ Michael. br  
- Jak¹ mam gwarancjê, ¿e nie jesteœ tu aby mnie zabiæ? br  
- Mam ciê chroniæ kretynie! Wys³a³eœ mnie tu, bo sam nie mog³eœ siê spotkaæ ze sob¹... br  
Wzrok Maxa mówi³ sam za siebie. Michael nie by³ zbyt zdziwiony. Sam by w to nie uwierzy³. Ale teraz musia³ to jakoœ wyt³umaczyæ Maxowi. Ale nagle poczu³ niepokój. Coœ kaza³o mu uciekaæ. br  
- Która godzina? br  
Max spojrza³ na zegarek. br  
- Pierwsza po po³udniu. Jeœli chcesz znaæ jeszcze datê, to jest wtorek. br  
- Datê znam. Ale musimy st¹d iœæ. Natychmiast! br  
- Dlaczego? br  
- Nie tylko ty przyprowadzasz tu dziewczyny. br  
- Chcesz przez to powiedzieæ...? br  
- Zaraz przyjd¹ tu z Mari¹. Twoja obecnoœæ jest nie wskazana... Moja tym bardziej... br  
Max zastanawia³ siê przez chwilê. br  
" Czy mogê mu zaufaæ?" myœla³. Wreszcie podj¹³ decyzjê. br  
- Dobrze, chodŸmy. br  
Michael skin¹³ g³ow¹ na znak zgody i oboje wyszli z kabiny inkubacyjnej. Zd¹¿yli siê ukryæ za ska³ami, w sam¹ porê by zobaczyæ samochód i wysiadaj¹c¹ z niego parê. Max nie móg³ uwierzyæ w³asnym oczom. Z samochodu wysiad³ Michael z Mari¹. Popatrzy³ na osobê obok siebie. To tak¿e by³ Michael. Starszy, ale jednak. Spojrzeli sobie w oczy. br  
- Poczekamy, a¿ wejdê z Mariê do œrodka... I pójdziemy w jakieœ bezpieczne miejsce. br  
- Pójdziemy do mnie. br  
- Nie! Nikt nie mo¿e wiedzieæ, ¿e tu jestem. Ewentualnie Liz, ale to jej powiem. br  
- Dlaczego? br  
- Dlaczego nikt nie mo¿e siê dowiedzieæ? Czy, dlaczego Liz? br  
- Oba. br  
- Bo nie jestem z tego czasu. To skomplikowane. A na drugie pytanie odpowiedŸ poznasz sam. ChodŸmy. Po drodze opowiem ci wszystko... br  
br  
Roswell, br  
Przesz³oœæbr  
br  
- Gina, ja nie bêdê ciê pamiêta³... br  
- Nie martw siê, g³upi kosmito... Je¿eli mnie wezwiesz, to znaczy, ¿e jednak mnie sobie przypomnisz. br  
- Jak na ma³¹ dziewczynkê, jesteœ m¹dra... br  
- Wiem. A ty jesteœ g³upi. I jesteœ kosmit¹. br  
- IdŸ ju¿. Bo zaczn¹ siê martwiæ. br  
Gina otrzepa³a sukienkê, uœmiechnê³a siê i pobieg³a w kierunku samochodu. Ma³y Kyle zacz¹³ narzekaæ, jakie to dziewczynki s¹ beznadziejne i temu podobne frazesy dziecka. Szeryf Valenti i jego siostra zagonili dzieci di jeepa i odjechali w kierunku miasta. Nie zauwa¿yli ma³ego, nagiego ch³opca i doros³ego mê¿czyzny w skórzanej kurtce. br  
br  
- Wasza Wysokoœæ myœli, ¿e to pomo¿e? br  
Cisza. br  
- Wasz Wysokoœæ? br  
Rath odwróci³ siê i spojrza³ na Zana. Mê¿czyzna patrzy³ na swoje rêce. Tak,jakby widzia³ je po raz pierwszy. Jakby z obaw¹ Max zbli¿y³ d³onie do ska³y. Kiedy dotkn¹³ g³azu wygl¹da³ na za³amanego. br  
- Wasza Wysokoœæ? br  
Rath patrzy³ wyczekuj¹co na Maxa. br  
- Nie uda³o siê... br  
Jego g³os brzmia³ pusto. D³oñ po³o¿ona na g³azie powoli zacisnê³a siê w piêœæ. Na chwilê przymkn¹³ oczybr  
br  
* B³ysk* br  
br  
- Ale potem wyma¿ mi pamiêæ. Nie chcemy, abym zrobi³ coœ g³upiego... br  
- Michael... br  
- Odbierasz mi przyjemnoœæ wykazania siê, wiêc chocia¿ pos³uchaj moich rad. br  
br  
* B³ysk*br  
br  
Max spojrza³ na ma³ego Ratha. Po³o¿y³ rêkê na g³ówce ch³opca. br  
- Nie bój siê. br  
- Nie bojê siê Wasza Wysokoœæ. br  
Rath zamkn¹³ oczy. To samo zrobi³ Max. Rath ujrza³ pod powiekami b³ysk. br  
Kiedy Max zdj¹³ rêkê z g³owy ch³opca, ten pad³ na ziemiê. br  
" Kiedy siê obudzi nie bêdzie niczego pamiêtaæ." br  
Max rozejrza³ siê wokó³. " Muszê znaleŸæ jakieœ bezpieczne miejsce. Trzeba przeczekaæ, do momentu, a¿ Michael pojawi siê w Roswell. Dla niego to tylko chwila, ja bêdê musia³ czekaæ lata." br  
br  
Roswell, br  
TeraŸniejszoœæbr  
br  
- Co siê sta³o po œmierci Isabel i Giny? br  
- Szeryf wzi¹³ na siebie ca³¹ winê. Skazali go na œmieræ. Ale Kyle by³ wobec nas lojalny. Kilka razy uratowa³ ci ¿ycie. Nic ju¿ nie by³o takie same. Jakimœ cudem twoi rodzice dowiedzieli siê kim jesteœ... Nie chcesz wiedzieæ. br  
- Co siê sta³o? br  
- Wydali ciê. Pech chcia³, ¿e osoba, której powiedzieli by³a Skórem. Nie wyszli z tego ca³o... br  
Max przymkn¹³ oczy. Jego twarz wyra¿a³a ból. br  
- Maxwell, w³aœnie temu chcemy zapobiec. Pomó¿ mi. br  
- Mo¿esz na mnie liczyæ. br  
- Dobrze. A teraz idŸ. br  
- O czym ty mówisz? br  
- Mamy spotkaæ siê w Crushdown Cafe. Nie mo¿esz siê spóŸniæ. B¹dŸ, co b¹dŸ, to ty zwo³a³eœ to spotkanie. Pamiêtasz? br  
- A, tak. br  
- IdŸ, znajd¹ ciê. br  
Max kiwn¹³ g³ow¹. Wyszed³ zostawiaj¹c Michaela w pokoju hotelowym. Znajdowali siê niedaleko baru Parkerów. Nie zauwa¿y³, ¿e jest obserwowany. Obserwowany przez siebie samego. Stary Max siedzia³ w zdezelowanym picapie. Jego niegdyœ czarne w³osy dziœ pokrywa³a siwizna. Wci¹¿ mia³ na sobie kurtkê, w której zaczyna³ podró¿. By³a ju¿ mocno zu¿yta, ale nigdy nie pomyœla³ o je zmianie. £¹czy³a go z jego czasami i z jego Liz. br  
br  
Roswell, br  
Przysz³oœæ, br  
Piêæ lat póŸniejbr  
br  
Max siedzia³ w picapie i patrzy³ na budynek Roswell High. " Tu siê poznamy. Ale jeszcze za wczeœnie. Na razie jesteœmy w podstawówce." Samochód ruszy³. Max jecha³ przez ulicê miasteczka. Odk¹d utkwi³ w nie swojej rzeczywistoœci uwa¿nie œledzi³ losy swoje i swoich przyjació³. Nie móg³ ingerowaæ w ¿adne zdarzenia, bo inaczej móg³by coœ zepsuæ. By³ tu w konkretnym celu. Musia³ tylko poczekaæ. A póki co… Pojedzie do ma³ego Michaela. Evansowie pojechali na wakacje, ale ma³y zosta³. Ze swoim nêdznym opiekunem. br  
Nie ingerowaæ. br  
To ciê¿kie, ale dziêki temu Michael bêdzie takim dobrym wojownikiem. br  
br  
Roswell, br  
TeraŸniejszoœæbr  
br  
Michael patrzy³ przez okno, za m³odsz¹ wersj¹ Maxa, którego zna³. Kiedy m³ody Max znikn¹³ mu z oczu, jego uwagê przyku³ stary picap zaparkowany w pobli¿u. W œrodku najwyraŸniej ktoœ by³… Michael wysili³ wzrok. Za kierownic¹ siedzia³ stary mê¿czyzna, który… który w³aœnie wysiad³ i skierowa³ siê w stronê hotelu. Kiedy starzec wszed³ do œrodka, Michael przygotowa³ siê do obrony. Nie lubi³ przypadków. Przypadki nie istnia³y. Us³ysza³, jak drzwi do jego pokoju siê otwieraj¹. B³yskawicznie siê odwróci³. Przed starcem pojawi³o siê zielone pole ochronne. br  
- Max! br  
- Witaj Michael. Kopê lat. br  
br  
Roswell, br  
Przysz³oœæbr  
br  
- Powodzenia Michael…br  
Liz objê³a swojego przyjaciela. Michael powtórzy³ operacjê, któr¹ wykona³ przed momentem Max i po chwili Liz by³a sama… Ale ten stan rzeczy nie trwa³ d³ugo. Do pomieszczenia z Granilithem wbieg³ zdyszany Kyle. Kurczowo trzyma³ siê za lewe ramiê, z którego obficie la³a siê krew. Zaskoczona Liz podbieg³a do niego. br  
- Liz! Skórowie nadchodz¹! br  
- Przecie¿ mówi³eœ! br  
- Pomyli³em siê! Musimy zniszczyæ Granilith. Inaczej bêdziemy zgubieni. br  
- Ale oni wyruszyli! br  
- Trudno! br  
- Ale…br  
- Liz! Jeœli im siê uda, to nigdy go nie stracisz! br  
Kyle'a nie by³o przy rozmowie w Crushdown Cafe, ale doskonale wiedzia³, dlaczego Liz siê waha. Jej przyjació³ka mówi³a o podró¿ach w czasie za pomoc¹ Granilithu przy wszystkich. Kyle domyœli³ siê, ¿e Max i Michael postanowili wszystko odkrêciæ. Widocznie jeszcze im siê nie uda³o… br  
- Liz pospiesz siê! br  
Liz zacisnê³a piêœci. Po chwili zaczê³a wykonywaæ procedurê, któr¹ pokaza³ jej Max. Ju¿ mia³a nacisn¹æ ostatni guzik, gdy do œrodka wsypali siê Skórowie. Kyle pad³ na ziemi¹ z krzykiem. Liz oberwa³a w plecy. Kiedy œwiat ciemnia³ jej przed oczami, wzrok mia³a skierowany na ostatni przycisk. Zebra³a ostatnie si³y. br  
- Kij wam w oczy! Sukinsyny! br  
Wcisnê³a przycisk. br  
" Nigdy nie przeklina³a", Zd¹¿y³o przebiec przez g³owê Kylowi. br  
Wszystko wype³ni³o œwiat³o. br  
To by³ najwiêkszy wybuch w historii galaktyki. br  
Po uk³adzie s³onecznym pozosta³o wspomnienie. Po Granilicie te¿. br  
br  
Antar, br  
Przysz³oœæbr  
br  
- Zrobili to! Zniszczyli Granilith! br  
- Kavar! To wszystko twoja wina! Rewolucji ci siê zachcia³o! br  
- Zamilcz g³upcze! Pozwól mi pomyœleæ. br  
Kavar miota³ siê po sali tronowej. br  
- Nie myœla³em, ¿e to powiem, ale… Oby Zanowi siê powiod³o. br  
- Wasza Wysokoœæ. br  
- Teoretycznie œmieræ Vilandry da³a nam przewagê w bitwie, ale jeœli ona prze¿yje to ci kretyni nie zniszcz¹ Granilithu…br  
br  
* B³ysk*br  
br  
Roswell, br  
TeraŸniejszoœæbr  
br  
- Max… Jesteœ. br  
- Przystojny? Uroczy? Zabawny? br  
- Stary. br  
- Ci¹gle o tym zapominam. br  
- Jak to siê…?br  
- By³em nastawiony na to, ¿e jak za³o¿ysz Ginie blokadê, twoja podró¿ nie bêdzie konieczna. Myœla³em, ¿e zniknê tak jak mówi³a Liz. Niestety. Wci¹¿ tu jestem. br  
- Ale nawet jeœli… Nie powinieneœ tak siê zestarzeæ. Wygl¹dasz na 80 lat. O 20 za du¿o…br  
- ¯ycie w dwóch czasach naraz strasznie mêczy. M³ody Ja tego nie odczuwa bo ¿yje w swoim czasie. Ale ja znajdujê siê w z³ym czasie. Jeszcze na dodatek zbyt blisko swojego m³odszego egzemplarza. Psychicznie i fizycznie. br  
- Teraz mo¿esz mi pomóc. Chcê sprowadziæ tu Ginê wczeœniej. br  
- Jak? br  
- Dziewczyna wyruszy z Los Angeles jutro i dotrze do Roswell za dwa dni. Jeœli przybêdzie dzieñ wczeœniej, spotka mnie w innych okolicznoœciach. To mo¿e pomóc. br  
- Chcesz j¹ przenieœæ? br  
- Sam nie da³bym rady, ale z twoj¹ pomoc¹… br  
Starzy przyjaciele usiedli przy stole w hotelowym pokoju. Kiedy uzgodnili szczegó³y planu, wdali siê w rozmowê. Rozmowê, która trwa³a resztê nocy. br  
br  
Poza czasembr  
br  
- Myœlisz, ¿e im siê uda? br  
- Na pewno coœ siê zmieni. br  
- Sk¹d ta pewnoœæ? br  
- To, ¿e ich czas funkcjonowa³ jeszcze po ich wyruszeniu, nie znaczy, ¿e im siê uda. Rzeczywistoœci istniej¹ równolegle. Zauwa¿y³eœ ten b³ysk w ich czasie? br  
- Tak. br  
- To oznacza zmiany. br  
- Dlaczego teraz obraz ich czasu tak miga? br  
- Bo rzeczywistoœæ nie wie jak¹ mo¿liwoœæ zrealizowaæ. br  
- W moim przypadku by³o tak samo? br  
- Podobnie. Twoja sprawa by³a mniej skomplikowana i mniej osób by³o w ni¹ zaanga¿owanych. br  
br  
Roswell, br  
Przysz³oœæbr  
br  
Pustka. Po wybuchu Granilithu nie zosta³o wiele z starej Matki Ziemi. br  
br  
Ziemia kr¹¿y³a spokojnie wokó³ S³oñca. br  
br  
Po wybuchu powsta³y du¿e planetoidy, Które si³a eksplozji skierowa³a w ró¿ne czêœci kosmosu. br  
br  
Nad Roswell wsta³ kolejny dzieñ. br  
br  
Jedna z nich pêdzi³a w stronê Antar. br  
br  
Liz spojrza³a z mi³oœci¹ na mê¿a. br  
br  
Antenyjczycy nie wiedzieli, ¿e zosta³ na nich wydany wyrok. br  
br  
Poca³owa³a go. br  
br  
Kavar nie wiedzia³ co robiæ. br  
br  
Max uœmiechn¹³ siê przez senbr  
br  
Roswell, br  
TeraŸniejszoœæbr  
br  
- Max, jesteœ gotowy? br  
- Jasne! Mo¿e wygl¹dam na starca, Ale moje zdolnoœci wci¹¿ s¹ w najwy¿szej kondycji. br  
Michael zastanowi³ siê przez chwilê nad sensem zdania, Które wypowiedzia³ Max. Wzruszy³ ramionami i skoncentrowa³ siê. br  
br  
Autostrada z Los Angeles, br  
TeraŸniejszoœæbr  
br  
Zielony chevrolet pêdzi³ autostrad¹. Gina Valenti siedzia³a za kierownic¹. Z radia lecia³a piosenka " I'll be missing you" jakiegoœ czarnego wykonawcy. Gina pogr¹¿ona by³a w myœlach, ale kiedy przed ni¹ b³ysnê³o automatycznie nacisnê³a hamulec. Szarpnê³o ni¹. Uderzy³a g³ow¹ o kierownicê. br  
br  
Roswell, br  
TeraŸniejszoœæbr  
br  
Kiedy siê ocknê³a znajdowa³a siê ju¿ w zupe³nie innym miejscu. Przejrza³a siê w lusterku wstecznym. Po uderzeniu w kierownicê nie by³o nawet guza. br  
- Co jest? br  
Rozejrza³a siê dooko³a. Zobaczy³a bar Crushdown Cafe. By³a w Roswell! Jakim cudem?! br  
Po chwili zastanowienia ruszy³a ramionami i wysiad³a. Skierowa³a siê w kierunku baru. By³a g³odna. Nie zauwa¿y³a starego picapa, z którego obserwowa³o j¹ dwóch mê¿czyzn. ¯aden z nich nie odezwa³ siê ani s³owem. Starszy zacisn¹³ d³onie nad kierownic¹, zaœ m³odszy z nich mia³ oczy pe³ne nadziei. br  
br  
Liz podesz³a do nowego goœcia. Dziewczyna mia³a d³ugie, kasztanowe w³osy i wielkie, zielone oczy. Przed ni¹ le¿a³ du¿y zeszyt. Liz zerka³a nañ z ciekawoœci. Kartkê wype³nia³o s³owo, a w³aœciwie imiê. br  
Liz poczu³a siê zdezorientowana. br  
- Co podaæ? br  
- Macie tort czekoladowy? br  
- Tak. br  
- Poproszê. I butelkê tabasco. br  
Liz by³a coraz bardziej zaniepokojona. Danie s³odko-ostre. Takie jedli tylko " jej" kosmici... br  
- Zaraz przyniosêbr  
Liz skierowa³a siê w stronê kuchni. Po drodze chwyci³a za ramiê Mariê i j¹ tak¿e zaci¹gnê³a na zaplecze. Przyjació³ka Liz nie zadawa³a pytañ. Oduczy³a siê tego, odk¹d spotyka³a siê z Michaelem. Gdy znalaz³y siê na zapleczu Liz zawo³a³a jeszcze Michaela z kuchni. br  
Para patrzy³a na ni¹ pytaj¹co. br  
- Wyjrzyjcie przez okienko na salê. br  
Zrobili co im kaza³a. br  
- Przy stoliku siedzi dziewczyna. Prawdopodobnie notuje coœ w zeszycie. br  
- Widzê!? br  
- Zamówi³a tort czekoladowy z tabasco. br  
- Kyle te¿ kiedyœ tego próbowa³…br  
- w zeszycie notuje jedno imiê. Rath. br  
Maria spojrza³a na Michaela. Ten popatrzy³ najpierw na Liz, potem znów na dziewczynê przy stoliku. Po chwili namys³u podszed³ do stolika, przy którym siedzia³a Gina. Bez pytania usiad³. br  
Kiedy Gina zorientowa³a siê, ¿e ktoœ siedzi przy jej stoliku podnios³a wzrok. Ich spojrzenia siê spotka³y. br  
br  
* B³ysk*br  
br  
- Czeœæ jestem Gina, a ty jesteœ go³y. br  
Rath by³ przygotowany na spotkanie tej dziewczynki. Jej wielkie, zielone oczy, wbi³y siê w jego umys³. Ten drobny szczegó³ odblokuje mu pamiêæ. br  
- Jestem Rath i dopiero siê urodzi³em. br  
- Jesteœ go³y i g³upi. Jesteœ za du¿y. Bocian by ciê nie uniós³. br  
- Nie jestem g³upi. Jestem m¹dry. Inaczej nie umia³bym pilotowaæ statków kosmicznych. br  
- Jesteœ go³y, g³upi i jesteœ kosmit¹. br  
br  
* B³ysk*br  
br  
- Gina…br  
- Rathbr  
- Michael. br  
Gina zosta³a zbita z tropu. br  
- Co? br  
- Mam na imiê Michael. Wszyscy tak mnie nazywaj¹. Michael Guerin. br  
- No tak ja te¿ siê przedstawiê. Gina Valenti. br  
Teraz Michael poczu³, ¿e siê gubi. br  
- Kyle to…br  
- … mój kuzyn. Fajnie, nie? ¯eby by³o zabawnie, jego ojciec poluje na kosmitów. br  
- Polowa³. Teraz nam pomaga. br  
Gina by³a zupe³nie zaskoczona. Spodziewa³a siê, ¿e Roswell siê zmieni³o… Ale ¿eby a¿ tak? br  
Spojrza³a na Michaela. Po³o¿y³a palce na skroni. br  
- Kiedy chcesz to odzyskaæ? br  
- A co tam masz? br  
- Wspomnienia. Twoje wspomnienia. br  
Michael szybko przekalkulowa³ wszystkie mo¿liwoœci. br  
- Zaraz. br  
- Nie tutaj. Chyba, ¿e chcesz wydaæ swoj¹ to¿samoœæ…br  
- Poczekaj tu. br  
Michael wsta³ i wróci³ na zaplecze. Tam czeka³y wci¹¿ zdenerwowane Liz i Maria. Ta ostatnia koñczy³a w³aœnie rozmawiaæ przez telefon. br  
- Max i Isabel zaraz tu bêd¹. br  
- Po co? To kuzynka Kyle'a. Gina Valenti. Nie jest naszym wrogiem. br  
Maria spojrza³ podejrzliwie na swojego ch³opaka. br  
- I tego wszystkiego dowiedzia³eœ siê w ci¹gu 5 minut rozmowy? br  
Michael pokrêci³ g³ow¹ zrezygnowany. Zawo³a³ Ginê. br  
Dziewczyna wesz³a na zaplecze. Spojrza³a na Liz i Mariê, potem na Ratha. br  
- Co siê sta³o? Coœ jest nie tak? br  
br  
Rêce Maxa przesz³y przez kierownicê jego samochodu. br  
Max i Michael spojrzeli na siebie z nadziej¹. br  
br  
W tym momencie na zaplecze weszli Max i Isabel. br  
- Michael, co jest? Maria dzwoni³a. By³a bardzo zdenerwowana. br  
- Max spokojnie. Chce wam kogoœ przedstawiæ. To Gina Valenti. Gina, to Max i Isabel Evansowie. br  
Gina przyjrza³a siê nowo przyby³ym. br  
- Rath… To znaczy Michael… kolejni ludzie? Jesteœ nieostro¿ny. G³upio to przyznaæ, ale ludzie nie s¹ zbyt godni zaufania. br  
- Gina, spokojnie. Oni s¹ tacy jak ja. br  
- Kosmici? Jeszcze lepiej. Czy ty nie jesteœ œwiadom tego, ¿e poluj¹ na ciebie i na resztê królewskiej czwórki? br  
Max postanowi³ wkroczyæ. br  
- My jesteœmy z Królewskiej Czwórki. br  
br  
Rêce Maxa znów le¿a³y na kierownicy. br  
Mê¿czyŸni wydawali siê za³amani. br  
- Maxwell, nie mo¿emy bezczynnie czekaæ. br  
- Ale, przecie¿ nie mo¿emy spotkaæ m³odszych… nas…br  
- ¯y³eœ tu doœæ d³ugo i nic siê nie sta³o. Po prostu spróbujemy ich nie dotykaæ, co bêdzie proste. br  
- Dobrze. ChodŸmy. br  
br  
Gina spojrza³a na Michaela. Potem na Maxa. Kiwnê³a g³ow¹ w jego kierunku. br  
- Zan. br  
Max potwierdzi³ skiniêciem. Isabel postanowi³a ubiec now¹ w wypowiedzeniu jej imienia. br  
- Sk¹d ty to wszystko wiesz? br  
- Mam wspomnienia… Michaela. D³ugo nie mog³am do nich dotrzeæ, ale one przenika³y do moich snów. Nauczy³am siê paru ciekawych rzeczy… A ty? Kim jesteœ? Ava, czy… Vilandra? br  
Gina splunê³a po wypowiedzeniu tego imienia. br  
- Co masz do Vilandry, ¿e tak reagujesz na dŸwiêk jej imienia? br  
- W³aœciwie to nic. Isabel, nie rzucaj siê tak. Mnie po prostu w snach przeœladuje moment, jak zabi³a Ratha…br  
Wszyscy byli zaskoczeni. Wiedzieli, ¿e Vilandra zdradzi³a, ale…br  
- Skoro nie wiedzia³aœ, znaczy jesteœ Ava. Ona zginê³a na samym pocz¹tku… Ale po co nam takie forum Michael? Chcesz by byli tu. Kiedy oddam ci wspomnienia? br  
Michael skin¹³ g³ow¹. br  
- Dobra. Jak to sz³o?… Ju¿ wiem. Stañ naprzeciwko mnie. Nie pamiêtasz Rath. Nie pamiêtasz, ale ja ci pomogê. br  
br  
* B³ysk* br  
br  
- Rathisie, musisz oddaæ swoj¹ wiedzê, bo inaczej wszystko pójdzie na marne. br  
- Ale Nasedo… Przecie¿ po coœ zosta³a mi ona dana. br  
- Odzyskasz j¹, ale teraz musisz znaleŸæ kogoœ kto zechce przyj¹æ ten ciê¿ar. br  
- A ty? br  
- Ja nie mogê. br  
- Ale dlaczego? br  
- Bo inaczej Zan bêdzie polega³ na tobie, a nie na w³asnych zdolnoœciach przywódczych. Musisz chroniæ Zana, a on sobie nie poradzi, je¿eli nauczy siê polegaæ TYLKO na tobie, a ciebie kiedyœ mo¿e brakn¹æ…br  
- Rozumiem… chroniæ Zana…br  
br  
* B³ysk* br  
br  
- Zan! Uciekaj! br  
- Rath! Gdzie Ava?! br  
- Nie ¿yje! Mam jej DNA! Spokojnie, damy radê! br  
Kolejny wybuch wstrz¹sn¹³ pa³acem. br  
- Zan! Do cholery! Jesteœ królem! Musisz ¿yæ! br  
br  
*B³ysk*br  
br  
- Gina, ja ciê nie bêdê pamiêtaæ... br  
- Nie martw siê g³upi kosmito. Jeœli mnie wezwiesz, to znaczy, ¿e jednak mnie sobie przypomnisz... br  
- Jak na ma³¹ dziewczynkê, jesteœ bardzo bystra. br  
- Wiem. A ty jesteœ g³upi. I jesteœ kosmit¹. br  
br  
*B³ysk*br  
br  
- Dobranoc Rathy. Czekaj na mnie w niebie, kochanie. br  
- Vil... Ty... br  
- Tak, ja. br  
Ciemnoœæ. br  
br  
*B³ysk*br  
br  
- Isabel… Ty mnie… To znaczy Vilandra…br  
- Jak to? To jest Vilandra? br  
Gina by³a zdenerwowana… Jednak z ka¿d¹ kolejn¹ sekund¹ zaskoczenie zmienia³o siê w z³oœæ. Z jej oczu pop³ynê³y ³zy. Rêka skierowana w stronê Issy podnios³a siê. br  
- Nauczy³am siê wielu ciekawych rzeczy ze wspomnieñ Ratha… To jest jedna z nich! br  
- Nie! br  
B³ysnê³o. Chwilê potem na pod³odze le¿a³ Max. Stary, pomarszczony, siwy Max w zniszczonej skórzanej kurtce. Nad nim sta³ Michael. Z twarz¹ pokryt¹ bliznami. Z rêkami wyci¹gniêtymi w obie strony. Dwójkê przybyszy z przysz³oœci otacza³o zielone pole ochronne. br  
- Nie zbli¿ajcie siê! br  
Stary Michael patrzy³ na swoj¹ m³odsz¹ wersjê, na Ginê, na Maxa, tak¿e na tego, który le¿a³ u jego stóp. br  
- Michael… uda³o siê? br  
- Tak stary przyjacielu… Issy ¿yje. br  
- Umrê spokojny. br  
Z tymi s³owami stary Max Evans znikn¹³. Zniknê³a jego krew. br  
- Nie mam wiele czasu. Nie zbli¿ajcie siê! br  
Wszyscy cofnêli siê o krok do ty³u. br  
- Gina…br  
- Rath? br  
- Tak. Pos³uchaj. Nie wolno ci skrzywdziæ Vilandry. br  
- Ale…br  
- ¯adnych ale! Wiem, ¿e mnie zabi³a, ale w przysz³oœci, mojej przysz³oœci bêdzie nam potrzebna…br  
Zielone pole ochronne zadrga³o i znik³o. br  
- Zamknijcie oczy. br  
Spe³nili jego rozkaz. br  
Michael skoncentrowa³ siê. br  
- Zapomnijcie…br  
Znikn¹³. br  
br  
Michael otworzy³ oczy. br  
- Isabel… Ty mnie… to znaczy Vilandra…br  
- Michael… To nie by³a jej wina. br  
Wszyscy spojrzeli na Ginê. Jeszcze przed chwil¹ sama oskar¿a³a Issy, a teraz… Potwarzy Isabel pop³ynê³y ³zy. br  
- Skoro nie moja to czyja? br  
- Kavara. br  
Michael nie wiedzia³ dlaczego przyszed³ mu do g³owy w³aœnie on. Niewa¿ne. br  
- No nic. br  
Gina odwróci³a siê i zaczê³a wychodziæ. Marie powstrzyma³a j¹. br  
- A ty gdzie? br  
- Odda³am Rathowi wspomnienia. Teraz wracam do domu ¿yæ nareszcie swoim ¿yciem, a nie… jego. br  
Zostawi³a ich na zapleczu. Podesz³a do swojego stolika. Wziê³a stamt¹d swoj¹ torbê i wysz³a. Id¹c w kierunku samochodu spojrza³a w niebo. br  
" Oni nie pamiêtaj¹… A ja nie zamierzam im przypominaæ. Tylko dziêki tobie, Rath, ona wci¹¿ ¿yje." br  
Wsiad³a i odjecha³a. br  
br  
Poza czasembr  
br  
- Gdzie ja jestem? br  
- Poza czasem. br  
- Maxwell? Prze¿y³eœ! br  
- Nie. Max z twojego czasu zgin¹³. Twój czas przesta³ istnieæ. Dlatego tu jesteœ. br  
- A ty kto? br  
- Ja tu mieszkam. Ktoœ musi. br  
- Michael. Jest tu jeszcze ktoœ. br  
- Tak, kto? br  
- Ja. br  
Michael odwróci³ siê. Za jego plecami sta³a Maria. br  
- Maria? br  
Kobieta skinê³a g³ow¹. Michael nie wiedzia³ co zrobiæ. br  
- Znam moj¹ rzeczywistoœæ. Moja Maria przybli¿y³a mi rzeczywistoœæ Maxa. A jak wygl¹da… Wygl¹da³a twoja? br  
- W mojej to ja zosta³am postrzelona, nie Liz…br  
- Hm… Nie wydaje mi siê to tak¹ tragedi¹…br  
- Tak, tylko, ¿e ty wpad³eœ w sza³. Tamci ludzie nie wyszli z tego w zbyt dobrym stanie…br  
- Có¿… Tak, teraz wygl¹da to trochê gorzej…br  
- Wróci³am do przesz³oœci na parê sekund, zmieni³am tor pocisku i znalaz³am siê tu. br  
- A dlaczego nie polecia³ ktoœ z naszej czwórki? br  
- Nie ¿yliœcie. Byliœcie "kaput"… A ja utknê³am tu… W labiryncie czasu…br  
br  
Roswell, br  
Przysz³oœæbr  
br  
Nad Roswell wsta³ kolejny dzieñ. Liz spojrza³a na swojego mê¿a. Poca³owa³a go z mi³oœci¹. Max uœmiechn¹³ siê przez sen. br  
- Max, wstawaj. Zaraz zacznie siê szczyt. Pamiêtasz? br  
Max nie móg³ siê potrz¹sn¹æ ze snu. br  
- Co?- Zapyta³ doœæ nieprzytomnie. br  
- Szczyt. Kosmiczny pokój i takie tam. br  
- Prze³ó¿my to. br  
Max obróci³ siê na drugi bok. br  
- Wieczorem jedziemy na kolacjê do Guerinów. Jeœli przez ten szczyt siê spóŸnimy, to co zrobi Maria bêdzie gorsze od wojny, któr¹ zakoñczyliœmy. br  
Max uœmiechn¹³ siê. Usiad³ na ³ó¿ku. br  
- Tak, chyba masz racjê. Nie wiem, czy wszechœwiat jest gotów na furiê ¿ony Michaela… Ju¿ wstajê…br  
br 


End file.
